


Objectives

by pendrecarc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Comment Fic, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendrecarc/pseuds/pendrecarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she makes mistakes, she makes them hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objectives

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic for [verity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity), who asked for anything Allison.

Her father’s always been cautious, diplomatic. Her mother wasn’t one for half measures. Allison knows where she gets it from. When she makes mistakes, she makes them hard.

She’s had a while to process what she did to Isaac, what she did to Boyd and let happen to Erica. She’s spent some time taking it apart and working out where she went wrong. Her father would approve if they ever talked about this, but Gerard and what she did with him isn’t one of the carefully-selected topics of conversation they have left. Her mother would tell her not to question the decision, that it was the right choice and she made it for the right reasons. Her mother was also the one who taught her to be objective, and (un)righteous fury is definitely an emotion.

She wonders what sort of objectivity leads to stabbing yourself in the chest.

Hate isn’t objective. She’s been trying to figure out if you can hate in half measures. She’s given it a pretty good try with the Hales. Derek lends himself to hating—she’s pretty sure he expects it, and he wears martyrdom well—but when Scott finally got around to giving her some _very important information_ she, admittedly, wouldn’t have been that interested in hearing back when it might have done some good, that took the wind out of her sails. Peter she thinks she might still be able to hate. It’s just that the creep factor keeps turning it into nausea, which is a lot less satisfying.

She’s certain of one thing, though—she can’t love in half measures. Not her bigoted, child-murdering aunt who told her she was beautiful and fierce and could always be the strongest person in the room; not her grieving, ambivalent father who kept her in the dark, then handed her a purpose, and then asked her to give it up; not Lydia, whose priorities she can’t always agree with but who is the best friend she’s ever had.

And not Scott, who’s never once looked at her with anything less than awe, and that was back when she thought he’d laugh if she told him she liked archery.

This can’t last. Objectively, she knows it—they’re a pair of teenagers, of course they’re not going to get over it—and in her heart she knows it, too. She’s not going to be able to keep a careful distance. Being around him, getting involved again, is a mistake.

So she’ll make it. Hard.


End file.
